Ambre
by Soal
Summary: Ceci est une fic basée sur Mick Angel. Un client lui demande de s'introduire dans le mysterieux palais des clefs, un hotel ou chaque clef correspond a un ou une esclave. Attention yaoi !
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fic réunit deux univers. Tout d'abord celui de City Hunter : l'histoire se passe après les derniers épisodes de la série et met en scène non pas Ryo comme on pouvait s'y attendre mais Mick Angel, le tueur blond, lui aussi "légèrement" obsédé. A cela, j'ai associé le monde des Keys Fics que les plus perverses d'entre nous connaissent bien ^_^. J'ai seulement repris l'idée des clefs, les personnes évoluant dans ce domaine étant directement issues de mon imagination. Attention ! Tous ceux que les relations SM choquent ou simplement ceux qui ne veulent pas voir le personnage de Hojo se transformer ne doivent pas le lire.

Ambre

Partie 1

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Laisse moi ! Tout est fini entre nous !

- Karin ma chérie ! Attends !

A quelques pas de ce couple bien proche de la rupture un homme souriait, ironique. Décidément les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure ! 

A peine arrivé en Amérique voila qu'il recommençait ! Dire que Kazue avait tout tenté pour faire de lui un individu raisonnable et fidèle. Il faut croire que la tache était humainement impossible. Pourtant Kaori avait réussi avec Ryo aussi impensable que cela puisse être. Petit à petit, l'étalon de Shinjuku s'était rangé et vivait tranquillement avec sa partenaire. Hum, tranquille n'était peut être pas le mot à appliquer à un nettoyeur !

Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, Mick soupira.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Son ex fiancée était une fille formidable, belle, intelligente, douce. Elle était la compagne idéale.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait il dans son pays natal à débaucher les jeunes mariées au lieu d'être au Japon avec elle ?

Il se rappelait encore son regard si triste lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ.

Elle pleurait ce jour la mais n'avait pas essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Sans doute comprenait elle que c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, elle le savait. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait rien dit, les autres ne s'en étaient pas privés. Tous s'inquiétaient pour lui, c'était agréable. Kaori l'avait d'abord supplié puis tapé avec sa massue, Ryo et Falcon s'était moqué de lui affirmant qu'il serait incapable de reprendre son métier et que de toute façon il était moins bon qu'eux.

Son métier ...... Il n'aurait jamais cru que tuer lui manquerait autant et pourtant ...

Ses mains étaient pratiquement guéries maintenant malgré les cicatrices dissimulées sous ses gants noirs. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps arrivant finalement à une conclusion: il refusait la vie que l'assistante du professeur élaborait pour lui. Le calme, l'existence paisible..... il n'en voulait pas.

Mick Angel le tueur glacial, celui qui assassinait et séduisait sans état d'âme, était de retour pour de bon.

_____________________________________

- Voici celui que vous devez abattre

Mick regarda la photo impassible

- Qui est ce ? Ou se trouve t'il ?

- Son nom ou ce qu'il fait n'a pas d'importance. Il a pris un pseudonyme mais on ignore lequel. Ce que l'on sait par contre c'est qu'il se cache dans le palais des clefs.

- Pfiou ! Rien que ça ! J'en ai entendu parler. On peut y posséder une esclave sexuelle moyennant beaucoup d'argent. Seulement y entrer relève de l'exploit, c'est extrêmement bien gardé

- Pourtant vous allez vous y infiltrer, trouver cet homme et lui soutirer un certain nombre de renseignements, on vous donnera des précisions plus tard. Après les confidences vous vous en débarrasserez. Tenez !

Le blond attrapa au vol une petite clef. Sa couleur était ambre.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Prune : ben tu sais dans City Hunter, il y a quand même quelques scènes louches… mais évidemment Ryo avec un homme… je le voyais mal, et puis l'esclave de Mick n'est pas un dominateur vala donc la suite avec beaucoup de retard !!

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : ben la voila, en espèrant que ça te plaise...

Ambre

Chapitre deux

Mick suivit son guide à travers les luxueux couloirs du palais. Elle était plutôt mignonne cette petite employée. Cela serait sûrement intéressant si elle avait un compagnon ......

Le blond secoua la tête tristement. A quoi pensait il ? Il n'était pas en vacances et doutait que ses employeurs voient d'un très bon œil qu'il fricote avec cette jolie gazelle au lieu d'accomplir sa mission.

Pourtant ..... il regarda la clef d'ambre qu'il tenait à la main ; elle correspondait à une esclave certainement d'une grande beauté qui lui serait entièrement dévouée et vivrait avec lui 24 heures sur 24.

La rien ne l'empêcherait de .....

Ce fut la bave aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'anticipation qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre.

- C'est impossible ! Ca doit être une erreur !

- Mais je vous assure ......

La jeune femme balbutiait prise de panique devant la fureur soudaine de cet homme si charmant. Il avait l'air joyeux et puis ....

- Je ... je ne comprend pas ...... cet esclave correspond bien à votre clef et c'est l'un des plus beaux et des plus obéissants de tout le palais !

Mick n'en doutait pas .... seulement .... c'était ...... un garçon !

Superbe par ailleurs ! Des cheveux bruns retombant souplement sur les épaules nues, de grands yeux noirs expressifs, un visage d'un charme et d'une finesse extrême sans aucun défaut, un corps gracieux et légèrement musclé : en un mot la perfection incarnée.

Il était agenouillé devant lui docile et silencieux .....

Que ce Jameson aille pourrir en enfer ! C'était lui qui avait manigancé ça, le tueur en était persuadé. Ainsi rien ne pourrait le détourner de son travail.

Bon sang ! Il allait devoir cohabiter avec un objet sexuel masculin spécialisé en plus de tout dans le sado masochisme !

Lorsqu'il parviendrait à mettre la main sur son patron, celui ci allait le regretter.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : merci beaucoup et bien voila. J'avais publié jusqu'au chapitre 4 sur un autre site mais j'ai d'autres chapitres qui n'attendent que d'être recopiés… contente que cette vieille fic te plaise toujours

Saeel' : lol j'avoue oui ! Encore que… ça a l'air de m'être passés, c'est dans les vieilles fics commencées il y a un bout de temps mais… je le reconnais ;;; merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review !

Sayana une fic Ryo/Mick ? voila qui est intéressant merci beaucoup !

Nelja tant qu'il y a des reviews je continuerai lol oui je le ferai… j'ai pas mal de chapitres a recopier. En tout cas voila le troisième.. moins frustrée ?

Ambre

Chapitre trois

D'un grand mouvement furieux, Mick balança son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce lequel alla directement se fracasser contre le mur.

Si seulement Jameson aurait pu être à la place du combiné ...

Cet espèce de salaud ! Comment osait il ?

Pendant trois jours il n'avait pas donné signe de vie, l'avait laissé dans ce repère de dégénéré sans même lui révéler ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse et voila qu'il l'appelait tranquillement en lui disant de se mettre au boulot et d'arrêter de s'amuser.

S'amuser ! Comme s'il en était capable !

D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas ou était passé son esclave et il s'en moquait bien.

Il s'était retiré par une petite porte lorsqu'il lui avait dit de disparaître de sa vue et depuis il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Sans doute avait il rejoint une autre chambre.

Mick n'avait jamais ouvert pour vérifier. Il se fichait du sort de cet imbécile qui acceptait d'être traité comme de la viande fraîche. Ou était donc sa fierté masculine ?

Son honneur d'homme ?

- Votre repas !

La voix cassante le fit sursauter.

Décidemment la petite servante qui venait tous les jours lui apporter son dîner ne l'aimait pas. Dommage ! Elle était jolie.

- Traitez vous tous vos clients ainsi ou suis je un cas exceptionnel ? Que diriez vous de déjeuner avec moi ? Je déteste qu'une belle femme soit fâchée contre moi !

- Et si je refuse ? Vous m'enfermerez moi aussi comme ce pauvre Ryan ? Il a déjà subit beaucoup de choses horribles mais là... Comment pouvez vous manger sans vous étouffer en sachant que lui n'a rien ?

Tremblante de colère impuissante, la jeune fille partit en courant les larmes aux yeux laissant le blond sidéré.

Que disait elle ? Enfermer ? Ryan ?

Elle était complètement folle. Il ne connaissait aucun ... Oh non ! et si ...

Précipitamment, il ouvrit la petite porte tendue de noir et se pétrifia sur place.

Elle ne donnait sur aucune chambre ou couloir. Ce n'était qu'un réduit exigu d'un mètre sur deux très sombre ou il n'y avait rien à part les murs de pierre et une forme appuyée contre.

Trop tard, il se rappela les paroles de son guide. Aucun esclave n'avait le droit de quitter la chambre et tous devaient subir sans discuter les ordres de leur maître.

Quel idiot ! Comment avait il pu oublier ?

Furieux contre lui même, il attrapa le corps évanoui et le transporta jusque sur le lit. L'esclave était encore plus pale que de coutume, de ses lèvres fines craquelées par le manque d'eau s'échappait une respiration sifflante.

Mieux valait ne pas s'appesantir sur son état général.

Il était proprement lamentable !

Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, Mick s'occupa de le soigner.

A suivre.


End file.
